


Dominant bottom

by Darcy_Tomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Louis Tomlinson is a Tease, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy_Tomlinson/pseuds/Darcy_Tomlinson
Summary: Louis and harry are best friends who are secretly in love with each other. It's when the sexual tension  finally breaks .This is my 1st fanfic.This fic is also on wattpad .
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	Dominant bottom

Harry's Pov:

It's just a Sunday morning when I woke up with a stain in my boxers. Again I had a wet dream about my best friend Louis. It's been 4 years that we are in a band (quite famous one though) and I had feelings for him since the very first day since he jumped in my arms at the x factor. We are still living together after the x factor but management told us to keep this a secret. I never asked them the reason as we were just friends I mean at least for Louis I know he is straight and would never fall for me. My thoughts were interrupted by a angelic voice coming from downstairs. I love him singing so much so I decided to go downstairs. 

Obviously I first took a shower and put on some fresh boxers and went down. When I reached the living room I saw something that made me bit my lip. In front of me was Louis singing what makes you beautiful and swaying his hips in the most sexy manner. Obviously being me I cannot control my emotions and went to grab him by his waist from behind he was shocked for a moment but then soon turned around to face me. He must have realized about being so close but it was normal for us. But then I couldn't believe was I saw Louis Tomlinson fucking blushed when I moved his fringe from his forehead.

He moved away from me and asked me about breakfast. I was really hungry so I decided to make pancakes for us. After few minutes I was back in the living room with two plates filled with pancakes in my hands. I put them down on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Immediately Louis popped on my lap and his big ass sat directly on my crotch. It was a bad idea. I cannot get hard right now he will definitely know. We both took our plates and started eating. I cannot bare this he was fucking moaning and shifting so much. I cannot tell him to move he will get suspicious. 

After complimenting my cooking skills he at least stopped moaning. Thank God. But then some honey from his mouth just fell on one of my thigh. I was going to wipe it but he had to lick that from my thigh!!!!!! It send me shivers all over my body. I think I saw him smirking but I couldn't tell coz he was not facing me. To get distracted I switched on the TV to find something interesting. 

But as usual my bad luck was so strong that one one channel it showed gay porn. Wow this should not be happening but the man had my same long curls and before I changed the channel his lover or fucker whatever he was called him daddy. "Hey! Why did you changed the channel I want see that." "But Louis aren't you straight?" "So what I cannot watch gay porn?" "No I don't want to watch porn when I wake up." He started struggling to get the remote which caused him to face me and his both the legs were at the sides of my waist. His usual move would be pinching my nipples but he just went near my ear and said "please daddy" and then bit my earlobe. I was now fully aroused and moaned at that. He took the remote from me but switched off the TV. "Harry did that turned you on?"

Shit I was caught now no way to escape as I was a terrible liar. I was silent at the moment. He sat in my lap again. "Please don't hate me for this hazza." And then he kissed me. It was for only for few secs but his lips were softer than I imagined. He was looking in my eyes after pulling up. I didn't knew what to say it was a lot for me to take in. "Harry please say something. I know it was so stupid of me to kiss you but I actually had a crush on you since so long and when I saw you were getting hard I thought I should make a move today. I'm sorry please say something." 

Instead of saying anything I smashed my lips on his which gave all my answers hopefully. Soon it turned into a snogging session and I started to pant his member over his track pant. He gasped at my touch which my tounge took advantage to slide into his mouth. Our tounges fought for dominance and eventually I won. We had to break our kiss to get some air. When I opened my eyes all I could see was his beautiful blue eyes which actually were turning black now. He immediately took me upstairs and went to another room to get something. 

I sat on the bed and waited for him. He came with a bottle of lube, condoms and handcuffs? "Boo? Why do have handcuffs already ? And how come I never saw them?" "My innocent hazza I knew this day would come and was just prepared for that. I have spent so many days imagining wot I would do to you." That made my cock twitch imagining Louis wanking and thinking about me made me even more harder if that was possible. He was definitely bottom but he was also the dominant one right now. He pulled my boxers in one swift motion and my cock sprung up to the freeness it got. He moved closer to me kissing me again. "Give me your both hands hazza." He tied me hands with handcuffs behind my body. "I don't want you to touch yourself went I prep myself in front of you." I was shocked and couldn't believe what he said. He started taking off his clothes swaying his perfect hips. He can definitely become a stripper. When he was all naked I was drooling over his hard member and definitely precum oozing out of my cock. He sat in front of me in a perfect position and then opened the bottle of lube. It was just so hard to watch him only apply lube on his fingers. And then he put his one finger in his hole. Pain and pleasure both were visible on his face . After some time he started moving his finger in and out but soon added another one. I can clearly see the base of his fingers which he was scissoring inside him. When he added a third finger he was a moaning mess and my cock was continuously oozing out precum. "Hazza I need you now. Please daddddy!!! I-ahh. He untied me hurriedly. When I was going to touch my aching cock he slapped my hand away. "I'm gonna ride you daddy." With that he sat on my cock. It was torture completely. I wanted to move so bad but I let him adjust. He started moving slowly. "Baby please move fast don't tease me like this." As if he was going to listen. "They don't call me tommo the tease just like that." He sat completely on my cock for few secs but I could see he was torturing himself too. I arched my back at the pleasure and he soon started pouncing on me . He changed his angle which caused my dick to hit his prostate directly. Room was filled with loud moans as he pounced in same way few more time. I could feel the sensation in my lower stomach. "Baby I'm cloooose!!" "Please daddy don't come before me I want you to feel goood." I knew he was tired I started to thrust back. After a few thrusts he was cumming all all over my stomach. Seeing that I came inside him.

He collapsed on me and after some time laid beside me.  
"That was awesome." I tried so speak heavily breathing. He was staring in my eyes I never wanted this moment to end. "I'm in love with you my hazza." "I love you too boo bear since our band started just was afraid that you would never like me and that would ruin our friendship." "Hey wots not to love about you and trust me wotever happens we will be always friends." I kissed his temple. "Boo would you be my boyfriend?" I saw him blushing and smiling which reached his eyes. "Ofcourse I will!!!!!!"


End file.
